


Unexpected Meetings

by Shevron



Series: Familylife [20]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Confession, F/M, Flirting, Mystic Springs Oasis, Unexpected Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shevron/pseuds/Shevron
Summary: A beautiful day and a coupon for a trial-visit in a famous spa let two friends to much more then they expected.
Relationships: Ale / Leila, Firefox / Ice
Series: Familylife [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603087
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Unexpected Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale/gifts), [Firefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefox/gifts).



> This story is dedicated to Ale and Firefox from the Discord-server "Old Wolf Tavern" and about how they met their soulmates... even if it isn´t obvious at first glace.

Unexpected meetings

“Uhhhh… You said it was a coupon for a free trial-day at the spa…”  
“It is.”  
“But that…”  
The bunny pointed at the building in front of them.  
“… is the Mystic Springs Oasis!”  
“So what?”  
“You know… A bunny choking a fox is surely a rare sight and will make a good ZooTube-clip.”  
“Come on! It counts only if two came together and even if you are shy…”  
The fox leaned down to his bunny-companion and began to whisper.  
“Don´t tell me you are not curious about how many cute does are in there.”  
“With my luck there will only some ancient ones, almost bald or at least fur like a wire brush.”  
“That may be true, but there will be surely some beautiful ladies who follow the example of their mothers and enjoy the sun and the fresh breeze…  
Imagine how it glide through their soft and fluffy fur, a blissful smile is the only thing they will wear besides their fur…”  
The buck at his side flushed and looked around in hopes nobody would be near enough to see or even hear him.  
He was by far much shyer then most other bunnies, but there was still enough curiosity to feel the desire to just follow his friend´s thoughts.  
“May I take your change of color and that you haven´t fled as a yes?”  
After some long seconds he could only nod.  
“Great! Now: Come with me into a relaxing spa and enjoy the view!”

They entered the building and behind the counter was a yak.  
“Oh…  
Hello. My name is Yax and I´ll try my best to help you as good as I can.  
I´m sorry, but my memory is like a sieve, but I think you have to be Finnley Reginald Foxxerton and that have to be your friend Ale you mentioned during our talk about the spa-trial-coupon from your Playfox-magazine 08/21.”  
“Ugh… It was in some advertisement I found in a bar!”  
“No need to be ashamed. On the backside of it was still the field with the data of Melody Fox, 23, arctic vixen with ice-blue eyes. I found it funny that she likes surfing, but hate snowboarding. She was on page 20/21 of that edition.”  
He put a hoof under his chin.  
“But sadly I have problems to remember things… I almost forget them the moment I turn around…  
However:  
There you have the lockers and you can leave the keys with me. Hopefully I don´t confuse them with the keys of someone else…” 

With that Yax turned around and let fox and bunny with confused expressions behind.  
“… Finnley… Reginald… Foxxerton???”  
“… Forget you ever heard that name…”  
To change, or better: To take off their clothes took noticeable more time, since it´s one thing to change and shower in a locker-room with some people, but just stripping to go naked into an area with strangers, males and females of multiple species, was a strange feeling…  
In that moment Ale envied his friend a bit, because he could use his fluffy tail to hide his private parts and he had to use his paws.

After some minutes they came back to the counter and gave their keys to the yak.  
With that he pushed open a big door and the sun shone into their eyes and it took some seconds before they adjusted to the light…

They had expected some kind of bigger pool-area and some trees for shadow, but the scene they were confronted with seemed to come from a dream:  
A big lake with crystal-clear water, some fields for playing volleyball, a perfect balance between trees for shadow and open areas to enjoy the sun, a bar-area for refreshments, besides that a small dancefloor and soft music according it.  
But what let their maws hit the floor were the patrons they could see:  
Many different species of both genders were expected, but they were rather… attractive…  
Even the males were rather good looking. That they could tell even if they were never interested in the same sex or other species.  
And the females!  
“Holy moly!”

“Yes. It´s a really nice view. We are especially proud of the landscape we could create in a way that looks natural.  
Non-alcoholic drinks are free, the lake have a wonderful crisp water and if you just want to relax, there are many places to lounge.  
If you have any kind of question, don´t hesitate to ask me.  
Our patrons are very nice and polite and some love it to introduce newcomers to the Oasis.  
I would like to give you some advice for newcomer:  
Go to the bar, get some healthy juice and before you know it, you´ll be in a funny discussion with someone and that will help you relax.  
You are here to see if going naturalist is something for you, so I won´t hold you back anymore and wish you a relaxing afternoon.”

Now standing exposed, bathed in sunlight, the red was covered by Fire´s fur, but on Ale´s grey it stood out the more. But just standing there would attract more attentions, so they decided to heed Yax´s advice and walked over to the bar where a cheetah stood behind the counter.  
“Hi, I´m Kody.  
Your first time here?”  
“Is it that obvious?”  
The barmammal laughed and took two glasses.  
“Oh yes, but don´t worry. You are not the first nor the last who need a moment to adjust. Some juice?”  
“Carrot, please.”  
“Orange, please.”

Not even halfway through their drinks they were already so relaxed that they didn´t react much when a bear came by, greeted the newcomers and took two drinks for herself and her mate.  
After a short look at each other, their eyes turned back to the departing lady who behaved like they wouldn´t be stark naked around strangers.  
And Fire spit the juice he had in his maw out when he saw someone familiar.  
“That can´t be…”  
The fox jumped up and began to go towards an arctic vixen with a tuft of blue fur on her head.

Ale knew his friend long enough to recognize how tense he was, but that wasn´t surprising.  
He was seeing his crush in one of the most unexpected places in nothing but her fur…

“Hey, I haven´t seen you before. You are new, right?”  
He answered while turning around.  
“A friend coaxed me into accompany him for a trial…”  
Ale felt like his world froze, when the first thing he registered of his new company was the beautiful pale-purple eyes, shining with joy.  
Like a frame they were surrounded by a gold-brown smooth fur and below them was a bright smile which brought a similar smile to his own maw.  
He couldn´t prevent it, but his eyes went further down and he could feel the heat, when they met the incredible fluffy tuft of fur on her chest before they shot up to even more amused eyes.  
“Cute and oh so shy… Now I need to know you better!”  
She had taken a seat at the side of the counter and was now leaning over the corner of it.  
“I´m Leila and you, cutie?”  
He gulped before he could answer.  
“My name is… Ale… Nice to meet… you…”  
“Ale?!”  
Leila had to laugh so hard he could see tears in her eyes.  
“Are your siblings called Jack, Jim and Johnny?”  
“Very funny.”  
It wasn´t the first time he heard that joke and definitely not the last, but he had learned to distinguish between a friendly joke out of surprise and the bad intended ones.  
He was happy this was the former case since her laugh was a real joy for his ears.

After she calmed down she looked at him with a strange glint in her eyes before she waved the barmammal over and whispered something into his ear.  
Kody grinned, his paw go below the counter and actual song stopped.  
“Dance with me!”  
With that she grabbed Ale´s paw, led him the few steps to the dancefloor at the side and pulled him flush against her.  
And while the view of her soft fur was a clear indicator for the absence of clothes, it slipped his mind till right now and that knowledge came back with full force.  
Ale´s ears hit his back almost painfully and the heat raised as he felt the warmth of her body against his.  
The smooth skin over an athletic body.  
The soft swell on her chest below her short fur.  
The warm breath at his neck where she laid her head on his shoulder.  
Her blunt claws which glided through his fur where she put her paws on his back.

He hoped it would be possible to endure it without humiliating himself and for some minutes he thought he could be successful…  
But then Leila began to take the dance to a whole another level and began to rub herself against him… especially her hips.  
It took only a few seconds and it was physically impossible for her to not notice what she did to him.  
The next moment he heard her teeth-purring and he caught his breath.  
“I like what I feel…”  
Bunnies have a high heartrate but he was sure his own would be above what would be considered healthy.  
“I think… I should… go…”  
Ale didn´t see it, but could hear the evil grin on her lips with the following words.  
“I bet you would feel very embarrassed, when you have to go through the Oasis with such a big… carrot…”  
He froze at that image and could feel how she pushed him slightly in the direction of the bar, but only to reach out and grab a cherry from a bowl of fruits before pushing him back to the dancefloor.  
“How about a small bet?  
I´ll take this cherry between my teeth and when you can pop it with your teeth but without touching my lips, we will go together into the direction of a place less… exposed. If you lose… I´ll turn around and go.”

Ale took a quick glace around and understood now why she led them away from the counter after she took the cherry.  
His options were very few and the only option that would be acceptable for him was to accept and win her challenge.  
“… Ok…”  
“Good.”  
Leila placed the fruit between her teeth and bend her head slightly back.  
Ale gulped and leaned slowly down extremely aware where his own lips were…  
And because his eyes were fixed on the cherry he didn´t notice the spark in her eyes, when his teeth barely touched the fruit.  
The next moment he noticed multiple things at once:  
Her strong paws at the back of his head.  
The crisp flavor of the cherry.  
The sweetness of her tongue, mixed with the juice in his maw.  
The warmth of her lips on his own…  
>HER LIPS!!!<

He stared at the closed eyes of the doe pressed against him and awaited his humiliation.  
A few seconds later she opened her eyes slowly and grinned.  
“You lost, but you are lucky. I decided to change your dept.  
Now let´s dance over there.”  
She pressed her body against him and like in a sensual dance led him to some bushes near the entrance.  
There she leaned over to him and whispered into his ear.  
“I guess I have an idea, why you are so nice and shy at the same time.  
You tasted so good when you popped the cherry…  
So, I changed my price to an honest answer to a very important question:”  
Ale thought he would black out when he felt her teeth at his ear.  
“Would you like it, if I would be the one to… _pop your cherry_?”

He couldn´t say how, but his body reacted with a strange kind of autopilot with… escape!  
It was like watching his own body turning around throw some clothes over and running out on the streets…  
>What the heck happened just now?!<  
Ale grabbed his head and shook it.  
>You are so stupid! She´s the doe of your wet dreams and you run away? After that kind of offer?<

His friend didn´t notice anything about the bunny´s misadventure because his attention was bound elsewhere…

“Ice… Is it really you?!”  
The vixen had just wished farewell to some of her friends when she heard a familiar voice and turned around.  
Her expression was one part surprised and three parts mischief when she recognized the Reynard in front of her.  
“Fire? I hadn´t thought of you as one for a naturalist-club.”

The vixen put her paws on her hips and inspected her friend with a broad grin.  
“Let me guess: It´s your first time in the Oasis?”

Her confidence was one of the things he admired since their first meeting and one of the things which led to his crush. But how she was carrying herself in front of him right now, wearing only her fur and a cocky grin, was on a whole another level!  
“Is it… that obvious?”  
“The way you wear your tail around your body is a sure sign of it.”  
He didn´t need to look down to know what she meant and he felt like Fire wasn´t just his nickname, but his actual condition.

When he didn´t respond directly and searched for the proper words, she pointed to a broad lounger, big enough for them to fit comfortably side by side.  
“One of the first things you need to learn here is: Relax.  
When you don´t relax, you can´t enjoy your visit here and when you can´t enjoy your visit here, there´s no real reason to come here at all.”

It was a logic he couldn´t deny so he followed her in hopes whatever she planned would work.  
Ice sat down, rolled over to the other end of the lounger and was now laying on her side, her left arm supported her head and she patted the place in front of her.  
Fire had to take some deep breaths to calm himself from this heavenly view and took a similar pose, even if he still hided his private parts with his tail while he couldn´t avoid his eyes from her softly wagging, lush tail.  
With a soft snicker she put a finger under his chin and pushed his muzzle up to her eyes.  
“Lection one: As tempting as the view can be, never forget how relaxing a nice smalltalk can be. Just a few minutes and you´ll completely forget the other is only wearing fur.”  
He was still very tense, but managed to nod and blurted out the first thing that came to mind:  
“I had no clue you would be into going nude…”  
His eyes shot open, but before he could react besides that, the vixen in front of him began to laugh.  
It took her almost a full minute before she could get her laughing under control and he enjoyed every single moment of it…  
“It´s not about _going nude_ , it´s about feeling free.”  
“Free?”  
“Oh yes...”

Fire couldn´t believe it, but she was right: After some time he relaxed and could even laugh with her about some silly random-events they encountered.  
“See? Relaxing right?”  
“Oh yes. I really can´t believe how calm I am when the most beautiful vixen I ever saw is laying in front of me in nothing then her fur, shining eyes and a lovely smile.”  
His body froze, when he registered what he had just said.  
Ice looked at him with a look he couldn´t put before he jumped up.  
“Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I think it´s best when I…”  
“Wait!”  
A paw on his shoulder pulled him back and now he laid on his back with Ice partly hovering over him.

“You still have much to learn.  
When you compliment a female you have to wait for her judgement if you are allowed to go and be ashamed of your behavior!”  
His wide eyes looked up into her hard ice-blue ones.  
“Now you will repeat your words and you will wait till I let you know what I think about it. Understood?”  
He could only nod before he gulped a few times.  
“You are… the…”  
He closed his eyes and shock his head before he looked up at her again with a strange kind of insecure determination.  
“You are the most beautiful vixen I ever saw with shining eyes and a lovely smile.”  
Fire could feel his heart beating like a jackhammer in his chest while the vixen´s expression didn´t change at first only for it to stop when the hardness vanished and just soft relief stayed.  
The next moment she leaned down and her eyes closed slowly until he could feel her warm lips on his own.

He died. There could be no other explanation for what he felt right now.  
The tod didn´t know what he had done to deserve it, but he had to use the probably only chance to taste heaven…  
And she willingly accepted his tongue into the dance.  
This eternity of pure bliss ended when they had to part for air, but she didn´t go far. Only a little bit was between their lips and he could feel her warm breath on his lips.  
The digit of her right paw glided slowly over the side of his muzzle and cheek.  
“You told me what those see.”  
With that she touched his left temple besides his eyes.  
“But I want to know what you see there…”  
Ice´s claw glided through his fur, over his cheek, his neck and chest till it stopped above his heart.  
“… A strong vixen… caring, intelligent and funny… Able to handle everything that crosses her path… The vixen I… … … fell hopelessly in love with…”

Somehow her eyes were able to shine even more after his honest words. She closed the gap between their lips a second time, but only for a moment before she sunk her whole paw into his chestfur.  
“Your heart beat even faster than before you sweet and sappy tod…”  
Ice let her eyes glide down to his chest where she began to curl her fingers to scratch the skin below the fur.  
Her smile turned into a grin when he let out a soft moan.  
When Ice even began to purr, his eyes shot wide open and to her, only to follow her line of sight to his tail, which still hided his most private part.  
Her tail stopped to wag, but it didn´t stay put… She let her lush appendage come up to his and the sight of how she bit her lower lip in pleasure, showed that she felt the same as him with this simple action.  
But after a moment of enjoying this pleasure, he could feel how she curled the tip around his tail and pulled it aside with barely any effort… exposing his rigid, red flesh.  
Ice-blue eyes met his own and she licked her lips.  
“That´s a kind of compliment too… And I like what I see…”

Ice threw her leg over him and if she had done, what he thought, he would have died. But her other leg followed and now she stood beside the lounger, tail still intertwined with his and holding out her paw.  
“Come with me.”  
Without a single thought about being completely exposed he did as she wished and she led him to a nearby room usually intended for naps…


End file.
